A monitoring device performs a function of accurately identifying an input image and sound using sensor technology. The sensor technology that is used in the monitoring device starts from imitation of human sensory organs. Recently, the importance of an active artificial visual system and voice recognition system has been highlighted as the sensor technology.
However, many artificial visual systems that have been developed up to now lay stress on detection and recognition of a specific object in an input image, and thus do not have a solution to the problem in a start stage of the visual system, such as how to effectively select, like a human visual system, necessary information from a natural image of a real world environment having high complexity.
Further, the existing voice recognition system has the problem that, since much noise exists in the real world environment, it is difficult to determine when to perform the voice recognition using only a voice signal, and it occurs frequently to execute the voice recognition by the noise rather than a speaker.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a method for overcoming limitations of the existing artificial visual system and voice recognition system.